1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for securing an intravenous needle inserted in a patient's vein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art method of securing an intravenous needle inserted in a patient's vein is by taping the needle hub and part of the tube adjacent to the needle hub to the skin surrounding the needle. It is very difficult to provide a smooth and secure connection between the adhesive tape, the needle and the adjacent skin, since intravenous needles are normally inserted at an angle to the body; that is, in the arm where an intravenous needle is normally inserted. Since such intravenous needles are normally inserted into veins, any small movement of the arm or tube of the intravenous needle will disturb the needle part in the vein, which will cause pain and bruises. Periodic removal and replacement of the adhesive tape also results in considerable discomfort.